The 2nd annual GTReal workshop will be held in May or June 2006 at the campus of Boston University. The meeting will be attended by around 120 scientists at a range of levels of experience (students, postdoctoral fellows, faculty members). The meeting will include 3 invited speakers, 12-15 contributed talks, and 2-4 "breakout" sessions, in which attendees will discuss topics of mutual interest. There will also be a hands-on tutorials. Depending on the number of submissions, there may be posters as well. Following on the success of the first event, held in May 2005 at the Georgia Tech, GTReal will focus on the following topics: (1) Exchanging scientific results. Because of the technical hurdles involved, only a handful of investigators are using real-time "dynamic clamp" systems to mimic membrane conductances in excitable cells. These investigators have gone to this level of trouble because dynamic clamp techniques provide the best method to test specific, computationally based hypotheses in living systems. Invited and contributed talks will focus on exciting examples of dynamic clamp and other real-time applications in neurophysiology and other disciplines, as well as technical means used to obtain such results. (2) Building a community of developers and end-users. Over a decade after the seminal work on dynamic clamp, no turn-key system exists, but several groups have devised systems that seem promising. A major goal of the breakout sessions will be to continue to build a community of developers and end-users of real-time technology, based on the principles of open-source software development. The attendees of GTReal will constitute much of the core of this community. Tutorials and informal interactions will add to the cadre of skilled users and developers. (3) Extending the real-time approach to new types of experiments. Real-time techniques allow an unprecedented degree of quantitative hypothesis testing in biological experiments. A number of extensions of the technique would increase its impact dramatically. For example, within cellular neurophysiology, it should be possible to combine real-time technology and optical techniques for recording and stimulation. Real-time techniques also have the potential to revolutionize systems physiology and behavioral studies of sensory systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]